


Lazy Sunday

by Midorisakura (Calacious)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Midorisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Nathan, Duke and Audrey have nowhere to be, and some time to kill. It's like a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/gifts).



> Loose interpretation of the prompt: holidayfic  
> Less loose interpretation of the prompt: private
> 
> Someone suggested I write Haven for the prompt, private, and this is what the suggestion inspired. 
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed (in spite of errors).

It’s been a long time since they’ve done something like this – lie together on a Sunday morning, bodies pressed close, nothing but heat between them. 

It’s nice. 

Comfortable. 

Private. 

Something that they can get away with, because it  is a Sunday, and because, for the first time in a long time, they’ve finally got a day off.  

“You’re sure no one’s going to come calling?” Duke asks, because he has to be sure. 

“We’re sure,” Audrey says, insinuating a foot between Duke’s thighs. 

Nathan places a hand on Duke’s hip, rubs a thumb over a scar that Duke doesn’t remember how he got anymore. Some childhood injury that no longer matters. 

Sandwiched between the two of them, Audrey trails her fingers along Duke’s spine; makes him arch like a cat. Her hair spills across Duke’s chest, and Nathan brushes it back, kisses the back of Audrey’s neck, and then pulls Duke into a kiss that steals his breath, and makes his stomach drop.

“Just enjoy this,” Nathan murmurs, lips pressed to Duke’s, fingers digging into Duke’s hip until he gasps, opens his mouth for Nathan to plunder.

And they’re moving, Audrey writhing between them, ass rubbing against Nathan’s dick, making him hard. Nathan’s fingers slick with spit and something slightly sticky, work their way into Duke, stretching him, even as Audrey’s hands, her fingers, her mouth, her lips, teeth and tongue, work him, send him close to the edge, but not over it.

She lays back to watch -- legs spread wide, toes digging into the sheets, one hand on Duke’s cock. She touches herself, bottom lip tucked between her teeth, cheeks flushed, eyelids at half-mast. 

Moaning when Nathan straddles Duke, she arches her back, bites her lip, rubs her thumb over the tip of Duke’s cock.

“Fuck,” she whispers, voice husky. 

“Gettin’ there,” Nathan assures her. 

Eyes locked on Duke, Nathan lines up, takes him, waits for Duke to adjust, taking cues from Duke’s physical responses -- the widening of pupils, the way he sucks a breath in through his teeth and then pants, dick jerking in Audrey’s hand as he bucks up into Nathan, taking more, taking all.

“Shit,” Duke hisses. “Fuck.” 

Lost, senses in overload, Duke doesn’t know what to do with his hands, lets his head fall back to the pillow and whimpers, his stomach twisting into a knot of hot pleasure that he knows he can’t release just yet. He wants this feeling -- joy of forbidden fruit-love-lust-fuck -- to last through to next Sunday. Wants to wake the next morning with Nathan still buried deep inside of him, fucking him, and to find Audrey watching, touching, fucking herself with her own fingers. 

“Ungh,” spills from Duke’s lips, his eyes roll back, and he digs his fingers into Nathan’s biceps, knows the man can’t feel it, that if it wasn’t for Audrey’s earlier prep, Nathan wouldn’t be ‘up’ to the task.

Audrey’s hand slips from Duke, moves to Nathan, and then they’re coming -- eyesight bathed in a colorful assault of stars that spark and steal Duke’s sight and breath. A small, broken-off cry comes from Nathan, a louder one from Audrey is drowned out by Duke’s guttural shout. 

Spent, sticky, close in the heat of a lazy, summer Sunday afternoon, they lie together, Audrey pressed tight between them. And it’s like they’re one, rather than three. 

“This is the way it should be...” Duke sighs, eyelids too heavy to keep open in the aftermath of their lovemaking. “The three of us.”

Audrey presses her lips to his chest, and Nathan rests his calloused hand on the outside of Duke’s thigh. Their breaths even out, and they sleep.

 


End file.
